Entrenando el corazón
by Adis25
Summary: Sakura es una gran clavadista que sueña con ir a las próximas Olimpiadas, el problema es que su entrenador elige el peor momento para retirarse, ahora tiene que soportar al patético, odioso, orgulloso, engreído y guapo de Shaoran Li… un momento ¿guapo?


**Entrenando el corazón**

**Summary:** Sakura es una gran clavadista que sueña con ir a las próximas Olimpiadas, el problema es que su entrenador elige el peor momento para retirarse, ahora tiene que soportar al patético, odioso, orgulloso, engreído y guapo de Shaoran Li… un momento ¿guapo?

Capítulo I: Malas Noticias

-Concéntrate- se dijo a sí misma para darse confianza- Vamos tu puedes, esta vez lo lograrás.

Inspiro hondo y se dirigió a la orilla de la plataforma, esta vez tenía que salirle bien, no podía fallar; volvió a inspirar hondo y se preparó para saltar, se impulso con las piernas y abandono el piso, dio dos piruetas en el aire y entro limpiamente en el agua.

Cuando salió a la superficie para tomar aire escuchó una voz:

-! Bravo Sakura ¡- dijo- Has mejorado muchísimo ten por seguro que lograras tu propósito, solo un consejo, procura no arquear tanto las piernas al momento de entrar al agua así entrarás recta y limpiamente.

-Lo voy a practicar, lo prometo- aseguro la ojiverde.

-¡oh, eso lo sé querida¡ no te rindes tan fácil y siempre buscas ser mejor- le dijo su entrenador- Ahora ven acá que necesito hablar contigo.

Sakura se ayudo de sus brazos para llegar hasta la orilla de la piscina y salir de ella, tomó una toalla de una mesa que se encontraba cerca y se cubrió con ella.

-Usted dirá entrenador- dijo acercándose a él.

-Verás Sakura- comenzó- entreno contigo desde que iniciaste, si mal no recuerdo hace 11 años y te has convertido en una excelente clavadista, estoy seguro que calificarás para las Olimpiadas, eres muy buena Sakura, estoy orgulloso de ti y de todo lo que has aprendido de mi, pero temo que mi tiempo ha llegado, soy viejo y estoy seguro que aprenderás mucho mas con alguien joven como tu maestro, yo ya te he enseñado todo lo que sabía.

-Pe… pero…- decía Sakura a punto de llorar- usted no se puede ir, no ahora, además ¿Quién me enseñará? Usted no es viejo, es un excelente maestro y…

-¡Vamos Sakura!- la interrumpió su maestro- Tengo más de 50 años, ¿dime si eso no es estar viejo? Puedo enseñarte claro pero ya no puedo hacer piruetas y saltar como tú, aprenderás mucho mas con alguien joven.

-¡Pero usted no se puede ir!- decía la castaña- A mí me gusta lo que me enseña, estoy bien así, no necesito a alguien joven.

-Sakura ya tome la decisión, te entrenaré hasta las semifinales y luego comenzarás con tu nuevo entrenador, pero créeme, no pienso dejarte con cualquiera me aseguraré de dejarte con alguien capaz.

-¿No puedo hacer nada para que cambie de opinión verdad?- inquirió la joven

Su entrenador negó con la cabeza y respondió:

-No Sakura ya lo decidí, pero lo prometo no te dejaré a cargo de cualquiera, el Consejo y el rector de la universidad no contratarán a alguien sin mi autorización, te entrenará alguien bueno.

-Lo extrañaré- solo atinó a decir la muchacha al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza y el pelo le cubría los ojos ocultando las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

-Y yo a ti Sakura- dijo el maestro con una sonrisa al tiempo que le ponía una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo- Pero estoy seguro que avanzaras mucho más.- Dicho esto le acarició la cabeza y se marchó dejando a la ojiverde sola con sus pensamientos.

**Hola¡¡¡¡**

**Pues estaba camino a la escuela y se me ocurrió esta historia jejeje, aunque no sabia que nombre ponerle awww no me juzguen fue lo primero que se me ocurrió jijiji, a falta de inspiración si un día se me ocurre otro mejor se lo cambio, en fin, me quedó algo corto el inicio pero espero que les agrade, es mi primer SCC, dejen sus reviews por favor¡¡¡¡ no saben cuánto me ayudan.**

**Avances:**

**¿Quién será el nuevo entrenador de Sakura? El entrenador al fin se decide por uno pero aceptará este el empleo. Sakura por su parte continua entrenando y sabremos un poco más de su vida.**


End file.
